Devices for monitoring a distance between a vehicle and an object are known from a multitude of different specific embodiments.
One specific embodiment of a monitoring device includes determining a distance between a vehicle and an object based on ultrasound sensors. For a measurement, multiple measuring sensors for transmitting and receiving transmitting pulses may be positioned in the front and/or the rear region(s) of a vehicle. Using the received pulses, an electronic unit calculates a distance to the closest obstacle and generates a full warning signal, e.g., a continuous tone, if this distance is smaller than a predefined minimum limiting value.
Sensors transmit and receive signals within a so-called measuring cone, whereby a monitored region at the vehicle is defined by the configuration of the sensors in the vehicle contour of the front and the rear regions, as well as the side zones of a vehicle.